The Master/Appearances
YouTube Rug Burn and Nerdist Anime Doctor Who ANIME DOCTOR WHO: 50th Anniversary Special - Part 1 (Doctor Who Week) The Master appears as a mysterious figure at the end of the video. ANIME DOCTOR WHO: 50th Anniversary Special - Part 2 (Doctor Who Week) At the beginning of this video, the Master is revealed to be the mysterious figure from the last video. He says that there is nothing that the Doctor can do to stop him from ruling the universe. He then says that he is so confident that the Doctor will not stop him he will stand in the same pose and laugh. As he laughs, the TARDIS-Delorean approaches. When it arrives, it runs him over. Doctor Puppet Doctor Puppet Doctor Puppet Episode 4 - Smoke and Mirrors The 11th Doctor lands in a white area. After he steps out of the TARDIS, it disappears. The Master appears and uses his Sonic Laser and the title sequence happen. After the opening credits, it shows the same sonic laser scene, but shows that he misses the Doctor. The Doctor tries to use his screwdriver on the Master, but it doesn't work. The Master walks away. The Doctor runs after him. In the next scene, the Doctor is chasing the Master. The Master's eyes and eyebrows appear in the background and his laughing his heard. In the next scene, the Master uses his sonic laser again, but misses. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver and it causes the sonic laser to fall out of the Master's hand. In the Next scene, the Doctor is chasing the Master into a mirror. he passes through, but the Doctor cannot. He uses his sonic screwdriver to break the mirror. He sees the back of the Master. The Master turns around. The ground starts breaking apart. The Doctor's sonic falls into the pit left behind in the breaking. The Master's sonic laser falls from the sky and he picks it up. He uses it to push the Doctor into the pit, his voice is heard while he falls. He finds himself on a park bench in St. James's Park in London at 10:59 A.M. He looks at a list that has: Daleks Cybermen The Master He makes "The Master" Portion look like this: The Master ? Fan-Made Music Videos There are numerous videos that put existing or original songs to footage of Doctor Who clips. Fan-Made Trailers There are two types of Fan-Made Trailers: *Real Episodes: This is either the creator's version of a trailer for modern episodes or trailers for classic Doctor Who episodes, which never had the "next time on..." trailers. *Fake Episodes: This is a mash-up of clips used for an episode that the creator wishes were real. The most popular of these is a fan-made trailer that was made for the 50th anniversary called, "Doctor Who: The First Question". It features numerous clips from both eras of the series. It was uploaded in Mid-2012 by LastWhovianTrailers and was re-uploaded by numerous users, up to the week of the Anniversary. Tributes There are two types of tributes: *Music: This version features clips put to existing music. The difference between this and a music video is that a music video puts the clips to the music and a musical tribute puts the music to the clips and can feature more than one song. *No Music: This version just puts clips together.